Henkivelka
by Holly Fowl
Summary: Sijoittuu Conan #19 ? jälkeen. Heijiä on ammuttu ja... no, tapahtumat olisivat voineet edetä myös näin ; Heiji/Conan Shinichi .


**Henkivelka **

"Minä… suljen silmäni hetkeksi, nukuttaa…" Heijin silmät painuivat levollisesti kiinni ja kerrankin hän näytti täysin rauhalliselta. Shinichi hämmentyi aavistuksen nähdessään kollegansa kasvot niin haavoittuvaisina. Kaikki niillä tavallisesti hehkuva kuumeinen innostus oli poissa.

Ehkä luoti vatsassa imi voimaa jopa Heijin kaltaisesta huitelijasta. Ajatus sai Shinichin huulet nytkähtämään johonkin hymyntapaiseen, mutta huolimöykky hänen vatsastaan ei hävinnyt minnekään. Hän ajatteli näitä ajatuksia vain saadakseen mielensä pois huolestuttavasta nykytilanteesta. Se tuntui kuitenkin toimivan perin huonosti.

Heiji oli siinä paarivuoteella maatessaan niin heikon näköinen, että Shinichin vatsaa väänsi. Hän olisi itse saattanut maata siinä ihan yhtä heikon (ellei heikommankin) näköisenä, jollei Heiji olisi antanut amulettia hänelle. Eikä hän ollut edes tajunnut kiittää.

"Heiji kuule…" Shinichi kumartui niin lähelle kuin uskalsi, ilman että se näyttäisi epäilyttävältä Ranin tai Kazuhan silmissä. Varsinkaan Kazuhasta ei voinut mennä takuuseen, sen rasittavampaa tyttöä hän ei muistanut vielä koskaan tavanneensa.

"Kudo?" Heiji ähkäisi hetken päästä edelleen silmät kiinni. Shinichi oli saada sydänhalvauksen. Aikoiko tuo idiootti pilata kaiken sen salailun, josta hän oli selvinnyt jo vaikka kuinka kauan jäämättä kiinni?

"Mitä Heiji sanoi?" Kazuha pomppasi pystyyn nopeammin kuin stereotyyppinen etsivä vetää suurennuslasin esiin.

'Ja tietenkin tuon ääliön oli pakko kuulla se…' Shinichin silmien väliin muodostui ärsyyntynyt ryppy, joka näytti sangen naurettavalta kuusivuotiaan kasvoilla. Ranin ilme oli epäileväinen, joten Shinichin oli parasta keksiä asialle joku selitys ja vähän äkkiä.

Äkkiä hän alkoi nauraa lapsennauruaan ja sai osakseen oudoksuvan katseen molemmilta tytöiltä. "Heijin alkaa aina kipeänä tehdä mieli semmoisia tikkareita, joissa on Pluton kuva, hän kertoi minulle kerran, mutta se on salaisuus… shhhh", Shinichi laittoi sormen huulilleen tuntien itsensä todella typeräksi.

"Siksi Heiji puhuu Plutosta…" hän selitti hieman ontuvasti, mutta selitys näytti ainakin jollain tasolla uppoavan. 'Minulle pitäisi myöntää Oscar-palkinto kaikista kerroista jolloin olen joutunut näyttelemään…' Shinichi ajatteli toivoen, etteivät otsalle kihoavat hikihelmet näkyisi kovin hyvin.

"Ran, voisitteko te Kazuhan kanssa mennä ostamaan sellaisen, että Heiji paranee?" Shinichi otti lapsenkasvoilleen mahdollisimman söpön ilmeen ja Ranin epäileväinen katse heltyi nopeasti. "Tule, Kazuha, mennään. Täällä me vain huononnamme hapen laatua, Conan pitää huolen Heijistä, eikö niin?" "Totta kai! Heippa!" Shinichi vilkutti poistuville tytöille ja yritti olla kuulematta Kazuhan loukkaantunutta mutinaa siitä, miten hän ei ollut koskaan kuullut Heijiltä sanaakaan Pluto-tikkareista.

Tyttöjen askelten kaikottua Shinichi oli ensin aikeissa alkaa räyhätä Heijille, mutta vilkaistuaan toista poikaa hän tuli nopeasti toisiin ajatuksiin. Heiji näytti nimittäin taas nukahtaneen.

"Kiitos, että annoit sen amuletin minulle, olen sinulle henkeni velkaa", Shinichi kuiskasi nukkuvan pojan korvaan eikä voinut estää silmäkulmiaan kostumasta. Kuten sanottu, hän oli Heijille paljosta velkaa. Tilanteessa ei olisi pitänyt olla mitään itkettävää, mutta Shinichi pelkäsi ystävänsä puolesta ja lapsen keho reagoi kovin alttiisti tunteisiin. Hän pyyhki valuvia kyyneliä vihaisesti pois nyrkeillään.

Heiji näytti vaipuneen syvään uneen, mistä Shinichi oli salaa iloinen, ainakaan kukaan ei ollut todistamassa hänen pienen ulkokuorensa säröilyä. Shinichi keskittyi taas havainnoimaan Heijin levollisia kasvoja saatuaan kyyneleensä kuriin. Pojan silmäluomet väpättivät hieman ja suu aukeni raolleen. Muuten Heiji makasi liikkumattomana kuin patsas.

Shinichinkin silmät olivat painumassa hiljalleen kiinni, kun yhtäkkiä meluisa piipitys raastoi hiljaisuuden palasiksi. 'Mikä se oli, mikä se oli?' Shinichi tunsi melkein oman sydämensä pysähtyvän, kun hänen katseensa napsahti Heijin tarkkailumonitoriin. Hengityskäyrän paikalla kulki vain suora, tasainen viiva vailla minkäänlaisia elonmerkkejä.

Hänellä ei ollut aikaa ajatella, hänellä ei ollut aikaa kutsua ketään paikalle. Hänellä oli vain yksi mahdollisuus – ja hetkeäkään epäröimättä Shinichi painoi suunsa voimakkaasti Heijin suun päälle. Hän oli oppinut tekohengityksen antamisen ensiapukurssilla ollessaan ja hän muisti sen kuin eilisen.

Ensin kolme lyhyttä puhallusta – kosteat huulet hänen omiaan vasten eivät saaneet häiritä keskittymistä… lämpimät henkäykset eivät voineet antaa hänen keskittymisensä herpaantua hetkeksikään. Utelias kieli, jonka hän tunsi livahtavan suuhunsa ei saanut… Hetkinen!

Shinichi kaatui hämmästyksestä takamuksilleen lattialle ja tuijotti silmät selällään Heijiä, joka yritti vaivalloisesti nousta pystympään asentoon vuoteellaan. Monitorin käyrä veti edelleen viivaa, mutta ei tarvittu neroa tajuamaan, että siinä täytyi olla jotakin vikaa.

"Sinä – sinä…" Shinichi osoitti oikealla kädellään syyttävästi Heijiä ja kuljetti kahta vasemman käden sormistaan huulillaan. Hänen kasvonsa muistuttivat kipollista tomaattikeittoa. "Mitä minä tein?" Heiji kysyi hymynpoikasen leikkiessä hänen suupielessään. Shinichin kasvot punehtuivat entisestään korvat mukaan lukien.

"Sinähän sanoit, että olet minulle henkesi velkaa", Heiji huomautti, eikä siitä haavoittuvaisesta paareilla makaavasta rauhallisesta tyypistä ollut enää jälkeäkään. Shinichi kehtasi melkein havainnointinsa perusteella sanoa, että Heiji _flirttaili_ hänelle. Ja mikä pahempaa, se ei ollut hänestä mitenkään vastenmielistä.

"Äh, turpa kiinni. Sitä paitsi sinun pitäisi olla kipeä. Tuo monitorijuttukin oli varmaan valmiiksi suunniteltu", Shinichi käänsi Heijille selkänsä ja oli murjottavinaan.

"Kudo, älä nyt viitsi. En minä mitenkään olisi voinut täältä käsin vaikuttaa siihen monitoriin. Minulla kävi vain hyvä tuuri – jo toisen kerran tänään." Heijin ääni oli mietteliäs ja siinä kuului hymy. Shinichi ei voinut olla pyöräyttämättä silmiään.

"Se, että olen sinulle henkeni velkaa, ei tarkoita sitä, että minulla on velvollisuus harrastaa kielisuudelmia kanssasi", Shinichin kasvot kävivät koko ajan punaisemmiksi ja Heiji alkoi nauraa.

"Et tiedäkään miten omituista on kuulla jotain tuollaista kuusivuotiaan nassikan suusta."

"Seitsemäntoista", Shinichi hanasi vastaan, hän ei ollut järkevimmillä mahdollisella tuulella.

"Ihan sama." Heiji hytkyi edelleen naurusta. Sitten hän vakavoitui. "Minä jaksan kyllä odottaa." Shinichi heitti poikaa amuletilla, jonka Heiji koppasi lennosta ja heitti takaisin.

"Minä haluan, että sinä pidät sen", hän sanoi vakavana. Shinichi katsoi hetken hiljaisena amulettia kädessään ja pujotti sen sitten epäröiden kaulaansa. "Hyvä on sitten."

"Eikö Kazuha suutu, jos saa tietää, että annoit amuletin pois?" Shinichi sanoi epäileväisenä. Hänen havaintojensa perusteella tyttö luultavasti moukaroisi Heijin sinipunaiseksi möykyksi, jos kävisi ilmi, että poika oli lahjoittanut kallisarvoisen amulettinsa pois.

"Hän tekee uuden. Sitä paitsi ajattelin sanoa, että omani meni hukkaan, vaikka oikeastihan se meni vain hyvään tarkoitukseen", Heiji hymyili melkein hellästi.

Taas typerät lapselliset liikutuksen kyyneleet tunkivat Shinichin silmiin ja Heiji käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen.

"Tule vähän tänne", hän puoliksi kuiskasi ja Shinichi meni sängyn vierelle odottaen kuulevansa ehkä jonkin salaisuuden. Sen sijaan Heiji kaappasi hänestä otteen ja puhalsi hänen korvaansa ennen kuin painoi huulensa kevyesti hänen poskelleen. Shinichi kiehui. Tällaisena hetkenä häntä raivostutti olla pieni ja helposti käsiteltävä "kuusivuotias" - ja useammasta kuin yhdestä syystä.

"Apua, Heiji meinaa syödä minut!" hän huusi niin kovaa kuin keuhkoista lähti ja Heiji alkoi nauraa.

Siinä samassa ovet lävähtivät auki ja Kazuha suorastaan ryntäsi huoneeseen Ran aivan kannoillaan. Hetkeäkään epäröimättä Kazuha meni sängyn viereen ja napautti Heijiä tikkarilla päähän niin että kopsahti.

"Siinä on se tikkari, joka sinun on tämän pikkujätkän mukaan saatava, että pystyt paranemaan", tyttö siirtyi istumaan tuolille mulkoillen edelleen myrkyllisesti Heijiä, joka ei ollenkaan ymmärtänyt miksi hänelle oltiin vihaisia.

Ran seurasi huvittuneena kohtausta ja Shinichi hymyili leveästi. Jos ei muuta hyvää, niin olipa hän ainakin saanut Heijin nolattua oikein kunnolla. Shinichi näytti sängyssä lojuvalle pojalle kieltä, mutta sulki nopeasti suunsa muistaessaan hetki sitten tapahtuneen. Hänestä tuntui, että tästä edespäin hän pitäisi suunsa melkoisen visusti kiinni ollessaan Heijin lähettyvillä.

Ainakin siihen saakka, että hän onnistuisi palaamaan entiseen kokoonsa. Sitten asiaa voisi harkita uudemman kerran.


End file.
